


The Origin of the Altman's

by Musical_Fangirl089



Series: MCU but with the Young Avengers [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Set at the end of Captain Marvel, Young Avengers Lineup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fangirl089/pseuds/Musical_Fangirl089
Summary: Before Carol Danvers leaves to save the Universe, she just has to say goodbye to two more people: Tal-Wey and Tyrana Altman
Relationships: Original Kree character/Original Skrull character
Series: MCU but with the Young Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179041
Kudos: 1





	The Origin of the Altman's

The grass leaned with the breeze, tickling the bottom of Tyrana’s ankle. She had her hood down, her golden locks falling over her shoulders as she beamed at the woman in front of her. The woman, Carol Danvers, was smiling warmly back, but slightly sorrowful too. “I’m going to miss you guys.”

Next to Tyrana was a man, with a soldier’s build from years of fighting with tousled brown hair and shiny blue eyes. He pulled Carol into a tight hug. “We’re going to miss you too,” he said, voice muffled slightly by her shoulder. He let her go and Tyrana pulled her into a hug. 

“Thank you for everything,” She said, letting Carol go. The man, Tal-wey, wrapped an arm around her tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You don’t know how much this new life means to us.”

“You both deserve it,” Carol told them, going slightly teary-eyed. They all were, a mix of emotions flurrying inside them. “What are you going to name the little one, if you have any little ones.”

“Something earthly,” Tal-Wey said. “Theodore for a boy, Theodosia for a girl.”

“I think those sound perfect.” She paused for a moment. “What about your names? Tal-Wey and Tyrana aren’t exactly common.”

“We’ll figure it out, Danvers,” Tal-Wey said, slightly teasingly. Carol pulled them both in for a final hug.

Tal-Wey was right, the couple did figure it all out eventually. Tal-Wey changed his name to Wes, and Tryana changed her name to Tyra. They found a nice little apartment in New York, adopted the name ‘Altman’. Their life was simple and pleasant. They worked for the filing and scientific side of S.H.I.E.L.D, making their lives pretty low-risk. And they were happy. Finally free to show their love to anyone who cared enough to know them. But there was always a fear looming over them. 

What would happen if a little Theodosia/Theodore came alone? Could they keep up their ruse of being ordinary with a child with uncontrollable powers? Or would they not have any powers? 

Powers or no, they’d be found by both before they even turned eighteen. And Wes or Tyra couldn’t bring themselves to even consider bringing a child into the mess or the Kree-Skrull war waging on millions of lightyears above their heads. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, but the series has officially started! Up next is Guardians of the Galaxy. That'll be a whole multi-chapters fanfic so get ready!


End file.
